


let’s not end this way, wait another day

by myownarchnemesis (breatrix)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Smut, Suspected Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatrix/pseuds/myownarchnemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cat's hurt she lashes out and almost ruins something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. someone's watching

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: (assumed) cheating, non-con het kiss, really unhealthy communication, drinking as a bad coping mechanism.

“Get out of my office. _Now_.” Cat was furious. Kara hadn’t seen her this angry in so long she’d almost forgotten how attractive she was when out for blood. Unfortunately for Kara, the anger was directed at her this time.

“What? No. I’m not going anywhere until we talk about this. I think if-” Kara stopped when Cat held a hand up and glared.

“Honestly Keira, I don’t care what you think. We’re done here. Do you understand me? And if you don’t want to be done with your job as well you’ll do as I say and walk away.”

Kara stood in shock, mouth still hanging open from her unfinished plea. Cat’s tone had never been so vicious, not even during the dark days of Siobhan’s brief reign as Assistant Number One. Back then she took it, she put up with the petty punishments and insults because she thought she had to in order to keep any kind of place near Cat. But she knows better now.

She shook her head and tried to move closer to the woman now trembling with rage. “Kara. My name is Kara. You’ve known it every night for the past eight months and you know it now. And you definitely know I don’t leave, Cat. I don’t leave you, ever.”

As she got closer, she could see the tears pooling in Cat’s eyes. Her boss stood still, not stopping Kara from placing her hands on her shoulders but refusing to make eye contact or acknowledge her presence or words. “Please,” Kara begged, “tell me what’s wrong.”

Two long beats passed before Cat turned her head and met Kara’s gaze. She seemed to think for a moment before knocking Kara’s hands away and using a palm on the girl’s chest to push her back and onto the sofa. She straddled her and immediately bent to kiss and bite at Kara’s neck while her hands went to work on Kara’s breasts. She had no patience on a good day, today she didn’t hesitate to pop every button of Kara’s blouse with one strong tug. Kara’s hands had landed on Cat’s hips without thinking but she hadn’t move otherwise.

Kara knew letting it continue was a bad idea. They needed to talk, needed to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it. But she found she didn’t have the will power to stop Cat as the woman yanked her bra down and took a nipple into her mouth. She was being rougher with Kara than she’d ever been, even in the beginning of their relationship when it was all about lust. It felt good, it always felt good with Cat, but Kara could also feel that it was intentionally painful this time, too.

She was already soaked, Cat’s attention to her neck and breasts and the rolling hips on top of her had Kara aroused beyond stopping in a matter of minutes. 

She tried one last time to soothe the situation before they went too far. “Cat, please. Can we talk first? I really think-”

“What did I say?” Cat growled. She moved down Kara’s body until she settled on her knees on the floor between Kara’s spread legs. She shoved Kara’s skirt up to her hips and pulled her panties down to her knees. Without another second of foreplay she thrust three fingers into Kara and started a brutal pace. 

Kara choked on a scream. This was bad, so bad. This wouldn’t solve anything. But _“oh, fuck”_ she whimpered, it felt so good she couldn’t stop. She felt Cat’s cold stare watching her, absent of the affection and desire it usually held during moments like this. Finally, just as she could feel Kara start to fall over the edge, Cat lowered her head between Kara’s thighs and took her clit into her mouth. One, two sucks and Kara flew apart, her entire body arching off the couch and a satisfied groan tearing from her lungs. 

Cat didn’t even wait for Kara’s body to fall back to the couch before her fingers stilled and she tore her mouth away. Kara, used to being softly worked down from orgasm, cried out at the sudden loss of stimulation. “I hope for your sake he can make you come like that,” Cat said, ripping her fingers out and wiping them on Kara’s skin, cleaning Kara’s come off her face with the girl’s own panties.

Cat felt Kara stiffen beneath her and let out a confused whimper. “What are you talking about?”

Cat got to her feet and smoothed her dress before bending over the half naked girl on her couch to whisper in her ear. “I saw you kissing James on the balcony, _Keira_. Get your shit out of my apartment before I get home this evening.” With one last glare at the understanding and shame blooming in Kara’s eyes, Cat walked out of her office, head held high, and ignored Kara’s pleas to stop and let her explain.


	2. carrying on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation.

Kara is throwing her toothbrush and shampoo into her bag, on top of the spare set of clothes she keeps at Cat’s, when she hears the front door open. Briefly she considers grabbing what she has and flying out the window. She wants to explain things to Cat more than almost anything, but she knows she hurt Cat and wants to respect her wishes. She owes her that much.

She doesn’t get the chance, Cat practically falls into her bedroom before Kara can hastily wipe the tears from her face. “What are you doing here?” Cat slurs. Kara thinks she means the words to sound harsh but the woman is obviously beyond drunk and it comes out as a pitiful whine.

Kara uses the time it takes Cat to right and prop herself against the dresser to look her over. She smells like a bar and she’s slumping slightly, her usually perfect posture gone with her sobriety. Her eyes are slightly swollen and completely free of mascara. Cat doesn’t cry but she obviously has been tonight and it physically hurts Kara to know she’s the cause. Even if Cat won’t hear or believe her, she _has_ to explain.

Kara sits on the bed and faces Cat. She clears her throat and takes a breath to make sure she can keep her voice steady. “I’m here getting my things out of your apartment like you told me to.”

Cat scoffs but it’s exaggerated and nearly makes her fall over. “I believe I said before I got home.” She gestured wildly around the room and then grips the dresser because the room starts spinning. She groans but continues, “And I’m home, Supergirl. So why. are. you. here.”

Kara sighs. “I could lie and say I didn’t expect you home this early but what’s the point? You know me, you have to know how badly I want to explain what happened.”

Cat nods. “I thought I knew you. I thought I knew what this was.”

Kara smiles through her tears welling up again. “You know what it is. It’s crazy, probably, but it’s real and it’s warm and it’s home. It’s us. I would _never_ do _anything_  to ruin that. I would never hurt you like that.”

Cat looks so helpless and so confused, the alcohol making her more vulnerable than she’d like. Kara knows if Cat were sober she would have turned around and walked back out the door  the minute she saw Kara still packing. 

And then suddenly, like a switch, Cat doesn’t look confused any more. She looks _furious_. “Don’t try and talk your way out of this. I saw you. I saw his mouth on yours. You thought that wouldn’t hurt me? You thought you’d get me warming your bed at night and have him  _while on the clock for me_?”

“Of course not!” Kara yells. “I would have never have kept this from you. I was going to wait until we got home so we could really talk about it.”

“Talk about what? That you’re leaving me to follow your cousin’s sloppy seconds back to Metropolis? Don’t bother dear, I couldn’t care less.”

Cat moves to stumble towards her en suite bathroom when she hears Kara sob. That just makes her more angry which makes her more vicious. “Do you know why I didn’t kiss you during our sad little goodbye fuck in my office, _Keira_? Because I was afraid your mouth might still taste like his dick.”

Kara is off the bed and blocking Cat’s way before she even finishes her attack. Cat’s drunk, yes, but she might not have imagined the flash of red in Kara’s eyes. 

“That’s enough,” Kara demands. “Don’t talk to me like that. You don’t know what the hell you’re even talking about. James kissed _me_. You obviously took one look and ran because you missed me shoving him off of me a second later.” Kara is pacing in front of her now and Cat stands still and listens for once. “He apologized, came up with excuses about missing National City and the way things used to be. Even tried the ‘I’m heartbroken over Lucy and Mark getting engaged’ story. I told him to fuck off back to Metropolis and to not come back.”

Cat’s head snaps up at this. Kara is the most forgiving person she knows, and she treasures her friends. She was even naïve enough to feel bad when Winn pulled this same stunt, so what makes this time different?

She mutters the last thought out loud and Kara lets out a humorless laugh. “You. You make everything different.” She sat back down on the bed, exhausted. “I felt so guilty when I left the balcony, even though I could hear you in my head telling me not to be stupid, that what happened wasn’t my fault. And I needed to just be in your presence for a minute which is why I came to your office. I never planned to keep it from you, I just didn’t want to distract you at work. And then you were so angry and you said-” Kara can’t hold back her sobs any longer. 

Cat feels sick. She had assumed and lashed out and made everything so much worse. She could save herself the humiliation right now and tell Kara to go. She can do what she always does and shut down, but all of that means losing Kara for good and she can’t stomach the thought. She takes the few steps to where Kara rests wearily on her bed and drops to her knees. 

She rests her head on Kara’s thighs and wraps her arms around the girl’s calves. She whispers “ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ ” over and over while Kara sags with relief, saying she’s so sorry, too, for hurting Cat and betraying her. 

Cat lifts and shakes her head. “No, Kara. You didn’t do anything wrong. I know you, I should have known better but I let myself wallow in the pain of seeing you with someone else and all I could think was you're  _mine_  and I needed to hurt you back.” Cat takes a deep breath before continuing, not at all accustomed to speaking to anyone like this. She feels exposed and scared but Kara deserves this. “I don’t want to be that person, Kara. That person is going to end up losing you and that’s the last thing I want. Can you forgive me?”

Kara pulls Cat up off the floor and into her arms, kissing her through the tears on both their faces. “Of course I can, Cat. Of course. I don’t leave you. Ever.” 

They continue kissing for long moments, comforting each other with soft touches. Cat pulls back to look into Kara’s eyes. “I’m a little drunk,” she whispers. 

Kara laughs and nods. “You are. Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed, okay? You can sleep off this entire awful day.” Kara leads an embarrassed Cat into the bathroom and perches her on the edge of the tub. She wets a cloth with warm water and then bends to gently wipe the tear tracks from Cat’s face. She washes her own face as Cat swallows a couple Advil and brushes her teeth. They head back to the bedroom where Cat falls immediately into bed and snuggles under the covers. Kara smiles and bends, kissing Cat on her forehead and whispering, “Sleep well.”

She’s turning away when Cat reaches out for her hand and pulls her back. Her eyes are wet again when she speaks, “I know that I almost ruined this today. And you have every right to say no, but _please_  Kara, don’t go. I couldn’t bear it.”

Kara smiles. “I’m going to put my bag on the floor, brush my teeth, and come right back here to hold you all night long. You can’t ruin this, Cat. I don’t leave you.” She says the last bit a little louder, she needs Cat to hear her and believe her.

And Kara does come back. They curl around each other and sleep heavily, absolutely worn out from the day behind them. 

When Cat wakes just before dawn she doesn’t feel the hangover she has been expecting, both from the alcohol and the fight. She feels safe. She feels needy, pulling Kara closer and burying her face in the younger woman’s long hair. She knows she should let Kara sleep but she can’t stop herself. She needs to replace the memory of the last time she had her and she can’t wait.

Cat kisses Kara’s hair, then her forehead, her nose, each eyelid. She drags her lips across each cheek and then drops several kisses to Kara’s lips until the girl rouses and starts responding. They kiss for long minutes, still warm from sleep and cuddling, content to hold and be held. It’s Kara that rolls them until Cat rests on top of her, and it’s Kara who deepens the kisses into passionate things, full of tongues and moans. 

Cat pulls back to smile and Kara looks at her, questioning the pause. She’s still afraid, Cat can see that, still worried she’ll be kicked out in the light of day. Cat shakes her head and kisses her softly once more before speaking right against Kara’s own mouth. “I love you, Kara. I don’t leave you. Let me show you, darling. Let me love you.”

Kara is so surprised she can only nod. She keeps nodding as Cat kisses her way down her body, grateful they’d gone to bed naked just to be as close as possible. 

Cat leaves warm, wet kisses on her chest and pulls deep, still sleepy moans out of Kara with every suck and every easy twist of her fingers. She wants to take her time but she can’t wait when she can smell Kara’s need and feel it on her belly.

She slides down, leaving her hands to cup and caress Kara’s breasts even as her mouth presses kisses all over the girl’s hips and thighs. It’s silent in the room aside from heavy breathing and Kara’s needy moaning, Kara wouldn’t even need her super hearing to catch Cat’s whispers against her cunt. Things like, 

_you’re so beautiful, every part of you_

_you taste so good, I could do this for hours_

And more _I love you_ ’s than Kara can count.

Cat licks her everywhere, in no rush for this to end. She moans into her, never having appreciated Kara’s smell and taste quite this much. Slipping two fingers inside, she squeezes her own thighs together when Kara grunts and her hips rise off the bed. Their pace is lazy, Cat lapping at her and thrusting her fingers enough for Kara to feel the pressure building but not nearly enough to tip her over the edge.

Kara doesn’t want to come without Cat this time so she tugs gently at the woman’s head, smiling as she looks down and see’s the questioning, adoring look in her lover’s eyes. “Cat,” she pleads, “please come up here. Kiss me. Let me touch you, too.” 

Reluctant to leave the wet warmth but loath to not give Kara anything she wants in this moment, Cat drags her mouth away with one last kiss and climbs back up to Kara’s waiting mouth. Her fingers never change their pace, though her thumb does set up a new rhythm on Kara’s clit that has the younger woman squirming.

Kara can taste herself on Cat’s tongue and she loves this, loves the taste of them together. Cupping Cat’s head to hold their mouths together, she uses her free hand to reach across her own body and slip between Cat’s legs. She hasn’t shown Cat any attention besides kissing since they woke so she’s surprised to find the woman swollen and soaked. 

It’s like Cat can read her mind when she says, “Touching you and tasting you is such a turn on. I could come just listening to you enjoying my mouth on you.”

It’s the last coherent thing either one of them can say before they come apart in each other’s arms. They fuck each other, fingers thrusting and curling and rubbing, until Kara falls with a strangled scream into Cat’s neck and a gush between her legs. She keeps up her pace, determined to bring Cat with her, but it’s her whispered, “I love you, too, Cat,” that finally has Cat breaking apart and sobbing her release.

The sun is filtering through the drawn curtains when they catch their breath and start to fall asleep again, bodies separated to cool down but close enough to reach out and touch if the need arises. 

Tomorrow, or later today, Kara will have to convince Cat not to ruin James, both professionally and personally. Cat will have to hold herself back for Kara’s sake, but not before letting a few key contacts know he’s now on Cat’s blacklist and so should be on theirs, too. Kara will have to unpack her bag, but Cat will stop her and do it herself, placing the things back where they belong and making room for more as she goes. Cat will have to take a risk and open herself up to rejection when she asks Kara to move in with her.

Kara will have to try and seem super cool about it when she accepts, but inside she’s doing her own version of a victory dance. She won’t be able to hold back the joy when she says yes and Cat’s face lights up brighter than the sun that gives her power. 

‘ _I don’t leave her_ ,” she thinks as she scoops up a laughing Cat and flies them to bed, ‘ _and now I never have to_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on tumblr (myownarchnemesis)


End file.
